


New

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose from the Dalek episode pops into existence when the Doctor and Amy are about to take on some weeping angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

He’s about to follow River and the Bishop into the cavern under the crashed ship when there’s a crackle of static in the surrounding atmosphere that resolves itself into a very confused and young looking Rose Tyler.

It takes forever to convince her that he’s the Doctor but the old “Run” and hand-hold speech work, though since she just came from Van Staten’s bunker, having tripped over ‘something’ and landed on her arse here, she’s never heard it before.

He can’t help but hope, just a little, that this is going to change things. Because he knows what happened at the bunker, he’s had nightmares about it, nightmares and nightmares, and Rose vanishing into thin air wasn’t something he’d forget.

She’s here now though, and River’s giving her the stink-eye and keeps glaring at their joined hands (he’d grabbed onto Rose’s while convincing her who he was and simply _can’t_ let go) while Amy just looks confused.

Poor Amy, he really should be paying more attention to her, but _Rose_ is here and even if Amy was the first face this face saw, Rose is the one this face was made for. He’s not as pretty as his last face, he knows, but he isn’t terrible looking either and he knows it’s because of her. He’s still young and even flirtier than before and while last his was all about hugs he knows this him is big on kisses. She’s barely been here and hour and he’s already landed about eight kisses on Rose’s cheeks, forehead, and nose (what it’s a _cute_ little nose) and thinks that something bad better happen soon or he’s going to give in and just snog her silly.

Rose herself seems to be settling into this okay, he knows she’s a bit leery but interesting things are happening and since he didn’t change right in front of her, it’s probably not as traumatic as it was when he last regenerated. Plus he promised to find a way to send her back, probably by the expedient method of just dropping her off in the TARDIS a few moments after she vanished.

Soon things start picking up, Rose and Amy getting trapped in with the video Angel, then off into the labyrinth. He knows River is very annoyed when he keeps a hold of Rose and doesn’t pay her any mind, but she’s just, River, both times he’s met her has always looked at him as though he was something ‘more’ something ‘above’ her and supposedly she knows him very, very well.

Rose had looked at him like that once, but she’d steadily begun to see the man, the incredibly flawed man and only put up with so much before having a good shout at him.

So he ignores her and focuses on the wonderful girl he never thought he’d see again.

They run from the Angels and he simply refuses to let her go, no matter what. He’s not losing her again.

When they do make it out, he says a cheery ‘bye’ to River and then he, Rose, and Amy hop into the TARDIS and he prepares to rip his heart out _again,_ to take Rose back to his other self.

They reach the Bunker mere moments after she left and his big ears self wraps the girl up in his arms as she hugs him back.

Unable to help himself right before he leaves, the bow-tied Doctor pulls Rose over to a corner and whispers a few quiet words into her ear.

She smiles and nods, gives him a wonderful hug and to his joy, a quick peck on the lips. Grinning like a mad idiot, he hops back into the TARDIS with a finally wave and off he and Amy go.

After the Angels he and Rose agree that maybe they shouldn’t try to go on adventures so soon to their antsy adopted daughter’s wedding day.

Amelia rolls her eyes at her brother, who’s making smoochie faces at her while her parents argue about ‘twelve months late!’ and trots off to her room.

She smiles as she spies the white dress hanging from her closet door. It’s not the room she first met the Doctor and Rose in, that one is on the other side of the village, but this is the one she was given when the pinstriped man and blond woman adopted her after their first year in Leadworth.

They’d recently had Charles and wanted to ‘settle down’ a bit while he grew up and had met Amelia when the accidently, materialized in her back yard, they’d taken to her right away and she’d taken to them.

Across the hall, Rose and the Doctor settle down in their bed, smiling softly at one another, Rose looking a trifle smug.

She’d mostly known how the adventure would pan out, but for it to go this way, now, she knows something changed.

She smiles as she snuggles into her husband’s arms, well, he changed it. “Tie yourself to the magna clamp” had been the oddest advice ever, until she was there. She’d done it though, tied herself to it and even when she was pulled from the lever, the rope had held.

She’d said bye to her Mum, orbiting a supernova and then it was off, with Donna and Martha and Jack…then their little surprise came along, Charles Adric Tyler, the most perfect baby ever…then they met Amelia, little desperate for love Amelia Pond

She wonders sometimes, about what would have happened if she fell through, had she died? She doesn’t know, but she does know that when her Doctor does regenerated, more than likely into a man with green eyes and floppy brown hair, she owes him a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
